UCW Ultra Rumble 2020
by Alex The Owl
Summary: Fifth edition of the Ultra Rumble and first UCW PPV of the new decade!
1. Chapter 1

_And now, UCW presents..._

_THE ULTRA RUMLBE!_

* * *

We're live from the arena in San Jose, California and the fans are cheering as the pyro goes off the stage. The arena is decorated with style and a strong Californian atmosphere. The camera then turns to the announce table.

"Good evening, everyone! I'm Joey Mickey along with Bobby Senior live from San Jose, California! Tonight, UCW proudly presents the Ultra Rumble Pay-Per-View!"

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! You have no idea how excited I am, Joey! The Ultra Rumble is my most favorite show of the year!"

"Same here, Bobby. And we have a great match card planned for tonight, starting with a championship match!"

**(Trinity)**

"The following contest is a 2 out of 3 Fall Match for the UCW International Championship! Introducing first the challenger, representing the Arcaders, from Los Angeles, California, VIDEO MAN!"

Video Man got cheered as he made his way into the ring and performed some Fortnite dances. Once inside, he removed his jacket and waited for his opponent.

**(One Nation)**

"And his opponent, representing the CP9, from the Lands of Samoa, he is the UCW International Champion, JAY SAMOA!"

Jay calmly walked out also to positive reception, ignoring the crowd, and getting into the ring where he pulled his towel in a corner and glared at Video Man. He then gave his belt to the ref who showed it and called for the bell, starting the match.

After the bell rang, both wrestlers carefully walked around before locking hands and starting with a strength contest. Jay easily got the upper hand, but Video Man quickly countered with a roll-up.

"1!...KICKOUT!"

Jay responded by catching the Arcader into a headlock and pulled both of his shoulders down on the mat.

"1!...KICKOUT!"

Getting up, Video Man pushed Jay with the ropes and got knocked down by a shoulder tackle, only to kick up immediately afterwards. Jay started delivered elbow strikes to Video Man's head and chops to his chest before giving kicks to his chest. He kept doing it until the ref made him stop as Video Man backed up in the ropes.

The CP9 member then made his opponent sit in a corner before running in the opposite ropes and hitting a running boot to his face. As the Arcader stood up while holding his face in pain, the champ started delivering jabs to his face until he fell down and Jay went for the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Jay Irish Whipped the Arcader in the ropes and caught him with a Overhead Belly-to-belly Suplex before going for another pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Jay Irish Whipped Video Man in the ropes and went for a clothesline which his opponent ducked and knocked him down with a clothesline of his own. He then hit one more clothesline before placing the CP9 member on the middle rope and hitting a Springboard Dropkick to his face after jumping over the top rope.

As Jay rested in a corner, Video Man charged, but the champ moved out of the way and hit a Body Avalanche followed by a Step-up Enzuigiri to his head. Jay then ran in the ropes to knock a stunned Video Man with a Running Big Boot followed by a Running Senton and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As Video Man stood on his knees, Jay delivered violent chops that echoed through the arena to his chest. This pissed the Arcader off and he charged at Jay, only to get caught with a Scoop Powerslam followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Jay once again chopped Video Man's chest and he started fighting back with chops of his own. Soon, both men traded chops until Video Man pushed him back with his boot. Then, Jay charged at Video Man who lowered the ropes, making him fall outside.

Getting out on the apron, Video Man performed an Arabian Moonsault out on the champ before bringing him back in the ring, climbing a top turnbuckle, and jumping on him with a Diving Crossbody and the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Video Man grabbed Jay and attempted a Side Suplex, but Jay fell on top of him with a Crossbody. After getting back up, the CP9 member hit the Arcader with a violent lariat that made him flip and then went for the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Video Man slapped Jay's chest and grabbed his hand before running in a corner in hopes of performing a Diving Tornado DDT. However, Jay broke free and countered with a Side Slam counter. He then lifted Video Man on the top turnbuckle and lifted him for a Musclebuster followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Jay Samoa wins the first fall!"

Jay grinned and, after the short time break the wrestlers received after the first fall, he charged at Video Man who rested in a corner with a running knee strike. He then lifted him on the top turnbuckle and attempted another Musclebuster, but Video Man slipped out.

Jay gave him chops to the chest along with elbow strikes and slaps to the face. The poor Arcader was barely able to stand up. Eventually, Jay Irish Whipped him in a corner where Video Man jumped and then hit the champ with a Missile Dropkick.

After resting for a bit, Video Man attacked Jay in the corner, giving him violent blows until the ref made him stop. Jay fought back with a chop to his chest followed by violent jabs to his head. He then applied a suplex followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As Video Man got in a sitting position, Jay went for a Penalty Kick which the Arcader dodged and caught him with a Crucifix pinfall.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Jay hit a knee strike to Video Man's stomach before tossing him out of the ring and charging into him with a Suicide Dive. He then got back in the ring, hoping to win via count-out, but Video Man got back in just before the 20 count.

Jay greeted him with a Running STO before tossing him out of the ring again and throwing him into the security barricade with violence. He then got back in the ring and hoped to win via count-out once more, but Video Man once again got back in time.

Then, the Arcader delivered violent blows to the CP9 member before actually lifting him with a suplex and dropkicking him out of the ring. He then jumped out into him with a Top Con Hilo before bringing him back in the ring. Jay kicked Video Man in the guts before running in the ropes and getting caught with a Reverse Kneebar submission hold from Video Man.

After 30 seconds, Jay actually taped out.

"Video Man wins the second fall!"

This made it 1-1 now; the following pin would be the decisive one.

After the break time finished, Jay and Video Man started treading blows again. However, after the long fight, they were now very weak and couldn't throw strong attacks. However, they slowly recovered with the seconds and threw strong and stronger strikes at each other.

Soon, Jay went for a violent right which Video Man ducked and caught him with a Double Knee Chickenwing Buster and the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Video Man climbed a top turnbuckle where Jay stunned him with an Enzuigiri. He then attempted a Superplex, but Video Man headbutted him and followed with a Sunsert Flip Powerbomb all the way to the mat and the pin.

As Jay retreated outside the ring, Video Man followed and surprised him with a Divind Tornado DDT from the apron before bringing him back in the ring. As Jay rested in a corner, Video Man went for a Helluva Kick which Jay blocked and gave a deadly glare to his opponent who realized the mistake he made.

The International Champion grabbed Video Man's other leg and lifted him for a Powerbomb transitioned into a Boston Crab submission hold. As the Arcader attempted to reach for the ropes, Jay changed for a Crossface submission hold instead and Video Man suffered a lot.

Eventually, Video Man reached for the ropes and forced the break. As he weakly stood back up, Jay gave kicks to his chest and he collapsed. the ref checked on Video Man and started counting to ten. However, the Arcader valiantly stood up by the count of 9.

Unfortunately, Jay immediately surprised him with a Running High Knee followed by his Coquina clutch sumbission hold. The ref checked on Video Man and, when he did not respond, called for the bell, signaling the end of the match.

"Here's your winner and still UCW International Champion, JAY SAMOA!"

The champion took his belt and did the CP9 sign under the cheers of the crowd before leaving the ring. Even after he left, the crowd decided to cheer for Video Man as he weakly stood up and got escorted by the medical team.

"... I... I don't know what to say, Joey!" Bobby said. "Until now, I only saw Video Man taking part in tag team matches with the Arcaders and a handful of singles matches. But now... he did the performance of a lifetime!"

"I have to agree with you; that was an amazing performance! Video Man may not have won, but he has definitely nothing to be ashamed of!" Joey said with nodding.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Soft & Strong)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW Women's TV Championship! Introducing first the challenger, from Hong Kong, China, she is one half of the UCW Divas Tag Team Champions, "The Prodigy" MEI LING!"

The champion came out to the cheers of the crowd as she got into the ring, showcased some martial arts moves, and then took a pose.

**(Hothead)**

"And her opponent, from Knoxville, Tennessee, she is the UCW Women's TV Champion, "The Legend Killer" LOGAN ORTON!"

Logan orton came out to very negative reception as she walked into the ring like a predator. She then gave her belt to the ref who showed it before calling for the bell, starting the match.

Mei Ling offered a handshake , but Logan slapped her hand away. After that, both women locked into a clinch which saw them struggling a lot and ended with Logan pulling Mei Ling in the ropes. As the ref forced the break, the Legend Killer slapped the Prodigy in the face.

They locked into another clinch afterwards and Mei Ling caught Logan in a headlock. The Legend Killer pushed her opponent in the ropes and they both hit a shoulder tackle that made neither of them fall. Mei Ling ran in the ropes to hit two more shoulder tackles, both not making either girl fall down.

As Logan ran in the ropes, Mei Ling knocked her down with a dropkick before catching her with a snapmare followed by a kick to the back. As she got back up, Mei Ling went for a Roundhouse Kick which Logan blocked by catching her leg and applied a Dragon Screw Leg Whip.

As Mei Ling held her leg in pain, Logan grabbed it and started giving it stomps, slams, and even a DDT. She soon pulled it in the ropes and twisted it painfully, making Mei Ling scream, until the ref forced her to stop. But then, she ran in the ropes to hit her bad leg with a running dropkick followed by the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Logan gave a few more stomps to Mei Ling's bad leg before Irish Whipping her in a corner and charging. Mei Ling pulled Logan out on the apron and attempted to Roundhouse Kick her, but Logan caught her leg and stunned it on the middle rope for more damage.

Logan then came back in the ring and grabbed Mei Ling's bad leg to pull it into a One-legged Boston Crab submission hold. The Prodigy suffered a lot, but managed to reach for the ropes and force the break. But even then, Logan still kept attacking her bad leg.

As Mei Ling sat against the ropes, Logan hit a running boot to her face and attempted to follow with another one, only for Mei Ling to stop her with a dropkick to the face. The Prodigy then Irish Whipped the Legend Killer in a corner and hit a running dropkick that made her sit down and followed with another one.

She then climbed a turnbuckle to hit a Missile Dropkick followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As Logan retreated outside the ring, Mei Ling charged out into her with a Suicide Dive before getting on the apron and going for a Penalty Kick which Logan blocked and caught Mei Ling on her shoulders to hit a Powerbomb on the apron. She then brought her back in the ring to hit a Spike DDT on the middle rope followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Logan went for a RKO which Mei Ling avoided and delivered a devastating Roundhouse Kick to Logan's head, stunning her long enough to follow with a Side Slam and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Mei Ling climbed a top turnbuckle where Logan surprised her with an European Uppercut and followed with a Superplex and the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

After resting for a big, Logan gave vicious stomps all over Mei Ling's body before climbing a top turnbuckle and jumping on her with a Diving Crossbody. She followed by applying a Boston Crab submission hold that made the Prodigy suffer a lot. She managed to reach for the ropes and force the break after 25 seconds.

As Mei Ling got back up, she and Logan started trading blows and kicks until the Prodigy ducked a clothesline and caught the Legend Killer with a Crucifix pinfall.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Logan hit an European Uppercut to Mei Ling's jaw before running in the ropes and receiving a devastating Roundhouse kick to the head. As Logan fell on her knees, Mei Ling ran onto her with a Meteora and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Mei Ling waited for Logan to get back up before running in the ropes and going for her Jade Rain (Springboard Meteora) which Logan countered with a RKO out of nowhere and the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Logan couldn't believe the Prodigy kicked out of her finisher and the crowd chanted: "This is awesome!"

The two girls started trading violent blows at each other's face until Mei Ling Superkicked Logan's face, making her fall in a sitting position in a corner, and then hit her with a Running Double Knee to the face. She then climbed a top turnbuckle and jumped on Logan with a Meteora and the pin.

"1!...2!..thre-KICKOUT!"

Mei Ling caught Logan from behind with a Bridging Dragon Suplex.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Mei Ling once again attempted her Jade Rain which Logan stopped with a Sucker Punch followed by a Standing Musclebuster. She then grabbed Mei Ling to apply her History Book (Double Underhook Piledriver) and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner and still UCW Women's TV Champion, LOGAN ORTON!"

The crowd cheered loudly as the Legend Killer weakly stood up with her title belt. However, before leaving the ring, she looked at the defeated Mei Ling, and helped her back up. This caused the audience to cheer more.

"We just witnessed the first singles defeat of Mei Ling, ladies and gentlemen!" Joey said. "However, we won't say that she went down without pulling on a huge fight!"

"I agree, Joey! It's better to lose after a fight where you gave everything you have rather than winning with no honor! And the Prodigy's honor remains untainted tonight!" Bobby said.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Into The Ocean)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW Ultra Team Championship! Introducing first the challengers, the team of SHARK BOY 2 & EL PIRANHA!"

The two masked wrestlers came out to cheers as they got into the ring where they slammed water bottles together and spilled their contents over their heads. Shark Boy 2 then tossed his 24/7 jacket into the crowd before they waited for their opponents.

**(Light Em Up)**

"And their opponents, they are the UCW Ultra Team Champions, the team of DEATH ROWE & FR0ST SH4DOW!"

The two champs came out to a standing ovation as they made their way to the ring. Once inside, they fired the crowd up by doing the "ZERO FEAR" sign before giving their belts to the ref who showed it and called for the bell, starting the match.

Both teams got face to face and, after exchanging handshakes, started trading blows with each other. The challengers got the upper hand and ended knocking the champions out of the ring before taking a pose together. They then got outside and brought them back in the ring and into opposite corners before climbing on top of them and going for 10-hit-combos.

However, before they could hit a tenth time, the champions pushed them down and threw them at each other. However, the two sea wrestlers dodged with each other with Shark Boy 2 leap frogging past El Piranha and then clotheslined the other opponent down.

El Piranha then tossed Death Rowe out of the ring while Shark Boy 2 went in his corner so that El Piranha and Fr0st Sh4dow were the officials for the match. However, Piranha went to tag his partner after hitting a Running Big Splash on Fr0st and Shark Boy 2 jumped on him with a Slingshot Swanton from the apron followed by the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Shark Boy attempted to suplex Fr0st, but he broke free with a knee strike on top of his head. Death Rowe then came back in the ring and knocked El Piranha off the apron with a big boot to the face. Fr0st then hit Shark Boy 2 and tossed him out of the ring before charging out into him with a Top Con Hilo.

Fr0st then brought Shark Boy back in the ring and did the ZERO FEAR move in his face. The masked sea wrestler replied by showing the ninja his middle finger and hitting a Shark Boy Chomper out of nowhere! However, before he could go for the pin, Death Rowe got in the ring and Superkicked his head.

Right after this, El Piranha came back in and knocked Death Rowe with a violent clothesline. Fr0st then Superkicked El Piranha's head before Shark Boy arrived and they Roundhouse Kicked each other's head at the same time which knocked both men down.

After all four men laid down for a moment, Fr0st went to tag Rowe who attempted to Irish Whip Shark Boy in a corner, only to get reversed and jumped in the corner to backflip behind Shark Boy and knocking him down with a dropkick.

Rowe then went for his Guillotine (Pedigree) which Shark Boy escaped and tagged El Piranha. This last one kicked Rowe in the guts and lifted him for a Gorilla Press followed by a Belly-to-belly Suplex and the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Fr0st Sh4dow suddenly arrived in the ring and hit a Penalty Kick to the side of Piranha's head before he could stand up. As the masked sea wrestler rested in a corner, Fr0st hit him with a corner clothesline before Irish Whipping him toward the opposite corner, getting reversed, and caught El Piranha with a Bouncing Backstabber.

Just then, Shark Boy came back in and counter Fr0st's clothesline with a Hangman Neckbreaker. Then, as Fr0st rested in a corner, Shark Boy charged into him with various attacks from every direction, ultimately ending with an Exploder Suplex.

The masked wrestler from the sea then turned his attention to Death Rowe and jumped on him with a Thesz Press followed by punches and then ran in the ropes for his Shark Boy Elbow. However, after this, Fr0st knocked him down with a Slingblade.

The ninja then climbed a top turnbuckle to jump on him with a Diving Double Foot Stomp before grabbing his right arm, doing the ZERO FEAR sign, and snapping it. As Shark Boy left the ring while holding his broken arm in pain, El Piranha surprised Fr0st Sh4dow with a Bicycle Kick.

He attempted to follow with a Gotch-style Piledriver, but Rowe came to grab his legs and applied a Giant Swing that lasted 20 turns. He then agve the masked wrestler from the sea to Fr0st Sh4dow who applied a Package Piledriver followed by a Swanton Bomb from Rowe and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here are your winners and still UCW Ultra Team Champions, DEATH ROWE & FR0ST SH4DOW!"

The two ninja took their title belts and did the ZERO FEAR sign to the audience who cheered.

"Another dominating victory for our Ultra Team Champions! Their title reign is continuing!" Bobby said.

"I'm not taking anything away from Shark Boy 2 and El Piranha, but I think they should have spent more time at the gym instead of in their pool!" Joey said with a chuckle.


	4. Chapter 4

DING! DING! DING!

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is now time for the UCW Divas Ultra Rumble Match! Here are the rules:

-Two divas start in the ring

-Every 90 seconds, another diva will enter the match

-This will continue until all 20 divas have entered

-The last remaining diva will be declared the winner and earn a diva title match at Eternal Glory!"

**(Sacrifice)**

Entrant #1 "The Ice Queen" Sara Lewis

The lights went out in the arena, and when they came back a few seconds later, they were blood red. Sara Lewis then appeared from a pit of fire and made her way to the ring where she waited for her opponent.

**(Purple Light - Elliphant)**

Entrant #2 "The Hardcore Princess" Violet Knight

The other Guardians member got into the ring and stared at her leader as the ref called for the bell, starting the match. Both girls looked at each other and traded a bump-fist before getting ready to fight.

They started by trading quick blows, not holding back, until Sara got the upper hand and tossed Violet out of the ring between the ropes and charged into her with a Suicide Dive. Afterwards, as Sara didn't look, Violet grabbed a barbwired baseball bat from under the ring and hit her in the guts and back with it.

She then brought her back in the ring and swung her weapon at her leader who ducked and knocked her down with a Guardian Kick to the face. Sara then attempted to eliminate her, but she managed to resist, hitting the Ice Queen in the face, and then slammed her head in a corner. The Hardcore Princess charged into the Ice Queen with running corner clotheslines until the latter surprised her with The Summoning (Spear) just before the countdown ended.

**(Submission)**

Entrant #3 "The Submission Diva" Natasha

Natasha ran into the ring and delivered a Big Boot to Violet before turning her attention to Sara and giving her blows. The two girls traded blows until Sara managed to push Natasha out of the ring between the ropes and charged into her with a Suicide Dive.

She then brought her on the apron where the Submission Diva jumped down and clotheslined the Ice Queen's legs, making her fall head-first onto the steel steps. Natasha then brought ehr back in the ring and gave her many stomps followed by a knee drop to the head.

As she went for another one, Sara moved out of the way and went to rest in a corner. As Natasha charged, Sara gave her a double boot counter before going for a Death Strike which Natasha countered into a Cross Armbreaker submission hold.

After a moment, Natasha let go of her submisson hold and turned her attention to Violet whom she attempted to clothesline, only to be countered with a German Suplex. Violet then climbed a top turnbuckle and went for a Diving Elbow Drop which Natasha dodged and caught her in a Cobra clutch submission hold. Luckily, the next countdown ended.

**(Into War - Ensiferum)**

Entrant #4 "The Gatling" Lexis Vaughn

Lexis Vaughn is a tall blonde girl with some of them being black too. She wears a military tank top and black pants and boots as well as fingerless gloves of the same color. She have tattoos along her arms.

"Lexis Vaughn "The Gatling", ladies and gentlemen!" Joey Mickey said. "She's a pro wrestling veteran who wrestled in UCW on a few occassions, and now, she's back for more!"

Lexis got into the ring and immediately dragged Natasha into a corner to hit a few chops to her chest followed by a sleeper hold. The Submission Diva fought back by elbows and then ran in the ropes for Lexis to push her up for a Pop-up Powerbomb which she countered into a Kneebar submisison hold.

The Gatling delivered blows to the Submission Diva who then locked her into a Triangle Choke. However, Lexis lifted and Powerbomb her down on the mat to break the hold. As she turned around, Violet swung her barbwired baseball bat at the Gatling who ducked, kicked her in the guts, and applied a Leg-hook Suplex.

She then turned around and got hit by a Summoning (Spear) from Sara just before the next countdown ended.

**(Come Out And Play)**

Entrant #5 Bong Cha

She swung nunchucks around before running in the ring and hitting Sara with a Springboard Roundhouse Kick. She then delivered kicks to Lexis including a spinning one to her guts before dropkicking her out of the ring between the ropes. She then got out on the apron and charged into her with a Cannonball.

Once back inside, she received blows from Violet who then ran in the ropes and got knocked down by a rolling sweep. Bong Cha followed with a running dropkick to the side of her head and then climbed a top turnbuckle. As Sara approached her, Bong Cha jumped down with a roll and hit her with a Flip Corner Clothesline before the next countdown ended.

**(Bom Diggy Diggy - Zeekay)**

Entrant #6 "The Sky Princess" Mahabali Shanti

Mahabali Shanti is an Arabian girl with tanned skin, blue eyes, and long brown hair tied into a ponytail. She sports a blue arabian vest with gold designs under a white burst lace bra and long white evening gloves adorned with gold bracelets. She also sports sky blue semi-transparent harem pants and golden steel-toed pumps. A golden chain decorates her midriff.

"Mahabali Shanti is a famous Arabian wrestler, ladies and gentlemen!" Bobby said. "She is known as the Sky Princess because she's the heir of a very important person and because of her sassy and disrespectful attitude!"

Getting into the ring, Shanti slapped Bong Cha in the face, mocking her, and then Irish Whipped her in the ropes for a devastating dropkick. As her opponent sat in a corner, Shanti rubbed her boot against her face until she turned around and came face to face with Lexis.

Smilling innocently, she attempted to run away only for Lexis to grab her ponytail and body slam her on the mat, following with a running leg drop. She then grabbed her legs and applied a Texas Cloverleaf submission hold, making the Sky Princess scream in pain.

Soon, Natasha came to hit a Big Boot to the side of Lexis' face, following with a Natural Selection. After this, the Submission Diva got surprised by a running knee strike from Shanti who then pulled her into a corner, spread her legs apart on the middle ropes, and then hit her with a Codebreaker as the next countdown ended.

**(Dragon's Breath)**

Entrant # 7 UCW Divas Tag Team Champion "The Young Dragon" Sarah Steamboat

The Young Dragon ran into the ring where she was greeted by a disrespectful slap in the face from Shanti. She replied by giving her mean elbow strikes to the face, a kick in the guts, and then ran in the ropes fot a Running Blockbuster.

She then pulled the Sky Princess in a corner and gave quick chops to her chest, ending with a slap to her face. As Shanti rested in the ropes, Sarah charged at her and got pushed out on the apron. Shanti attempted to smash her out, but she ducked and elbow stroke her face before coming back inside.

Sarah charged at Shanti who tossed her shoulder first into the steel pose between the turnbuckles and then tossed her in the ropes where she bounced to catch the Sky Princess with a Tilt-a-whirl Headscissors Takedown. She finished by delivering a spinning slap across Shanti's face before the next countdown ended.

**(Mix)**

Entrant #8 Slyla The Owl

The small girl ran into the ring, ducked a clothesline from Natasha, and then jumped in the ropes to land on her in a Powerslam position which she transitioned into a Tilt-a-whirl Armdrag. The Submission Diva attempted to clothesline her, only for Sly to duck and then hit her with a dropkick to the face.

Shanti then arrived, lifted her on her shoulders, and attempted to toss her out of the ring. However, Sly escaped and headbutted the Sky Princess, stunning ehr long enough for Sly to catch her from behind with a Cartwheel Reverse Frankensteiner.

Afterwards, Lexis knocked her down with a devastating clothesline and then Irish Whipped her in the ropes for a Tilt-a-whirl Backbreaker. She then tossed her out of the ring and on the apron. As Lexis approached, Sly hit a shoulder charge into her stomach and followed with a Springboard Hurricanrana that took her down.

As Violet approached her, Sly slapped her chest and grabbed her hand before jumping on a top rope and applying a Diving Moonsault DDT just before the next countdown ended.

**(Motivation)**

Entrant #9 Lanuola

The tall girl ran into the ring and took all the girls in there down with either shoulder tackles, Roundhouse Kicks, or elbow strikes. She kicked Sara in the guts and applied a Falcon Arrow Suplex before Bong Cha came to deliver kicks to her chest.

Eventually, she backed the tall girl into a corner and hit a running dropkick before running in the ropes and receiving a clothesline that made her flip. Upon turning around, Lanuola came to see Lexis and the two girls stared at each other.

Lanuola started delivering Roundhouse kicks to Lexis' shoulders and sides before the Gatling headbutted her in the face and ran in the ropes. the tall girl hit her with a Discuss Bicycle Kick to the head before following with a Sitting Chokeslam. After this, the countdown ended.

**(Sexy Girl)**

Entrant #10 "The Heartbreak Chick" Carson Michaels

Running inside the ring, Carson knocked down all the girls in her way with clotheslines before body slamming Sara on the mat. She then kicked the Ice Queen's guts before catching her with a Running Neckbreaker and taking a pose for the crowd to cheer her.

Climbing a second turnbuckle, she hit a Diving Double Axe Handle onto Sarah Steamboat before Irish Whipping her in the ropes and catching her with a sleeper hold. the Young Dragon broke free with a Side Suplex and then attempted to clothesline the Heartbreak Chick out of the ring, only for her to lower down the ropes and making her fall outside.

"Sarah Steamboat has been eliminated!"

Carson smiled after scoring the first elimination of the match just before Lexis came to elbow her in the face and followed with knee strikes to her torso, ending with a body slam. The Gatling then lifted her in a Powerslam position to try and toss her out of the ring.

However, Carson broke free and then hit a Sweet Chin Music to Lexis' face, making her flip out of the ring.

"Lexis Vaughn has been eliminated!"

Carson turned around and got surprised by an Eclipse from Bong Cha who climbed the top turnbuckle just before the next countdown ended.

**(Cannibal)**

Entrant #11 Genevieve Woods

The crowd cheered as Vivi came out through red mist and ran into the ring. Sara attempted to Guardian Kick her, but she ducked and pushed her into a corner where she hit shoulder charges into her stomach. She then quickly ran into the ropes and jumped on her with a Running Crossbody followed by blows to the head.

After screaming: "Let's dance, bitches!", the crazy girl attempted to jump on Natasha who dodged and then ran into her with a Spear. She then attempted to lock her into her Sharpshooter submission hold, only for Vivi to push her out of the ring through the ropes.

She followed to go grab the Submission Diva and violently tossed her into the steel steps. Grabbing a trash can, Vivi got back in the ring and slammed it on top of Natasha's head, stunning her long enough to be tossed out of the ring.

"Natasha has been eliminated!"

Grinning as the crowd chanted: "Bring out the devil!", Vivi turned around to see Violet coming with her barbwired baseball bat. Widening her eyes, she quickly grabbed her trash can and used it to block the Hardcore Princess' violent shots. Eventually, she tossed the squeezed trash can into Violent's face which made her fall down in pain.

Just then, Sly ran into the ropes and went for a Springboard move which Vivi interrupted by spitting red mist in her face while she was in mid-air. Then, the countdown ended once again.

**(Adventure - Izzamuzzic)**

Entrant #12 Rey Olbernak

Rey Olbernak is a tall Californian girl who has reddish blonde wavy hair tied in a ponytail and dark blue eyes. She wears a brown, long sleeve button up shirt that is cut right below the breasts. The sleeves are long enough to cover her wrists, but she wears her right sleeve rolled up, with her forearm sporting several different bracelets. She also wears loose, low cut, tan cargo pants. They are form-fitting enough to not be baggy, but also don't cling to her skin. The waist of her pants only go slightly above the pubic line, showing the triangular gaps between the thighs and midriff leading downward. This leave her slender, concave stomach exposed. For her entrance, she wears an Indiana Jones-like hat with an adjustable cord.

"This is Rey Olbernak, part-time wrestler, part-time ornithologist, ladies and gentlemen!" Joey said. "She sees herself as a female Indiana Jones, and everything she does, from her adventures to her fashion, show that off!"

Running into the ring, Rey removed her hat and gave a Big Boot to Slyla that made her backflip before tossing her across the ring twice. She then surprised Carson in the corner with a Monkey Flip before Vivi came to give her blows and Irish Whipped in a corner where Rey jumped past Vivi and dropkicked her down.

Then, Rey got surprised by Shanti who hit her with a Springboard Missile Dropkick from the apron. Then, as Rey rested in a corner, she hit her with a corner dropkick and attempted to follow with a Dragon Suplex. However, Rey broke free and lifted the Sky Princess for a Reverse Fireman's Carry Slam followed by a Crossface submission hold. just then, the next countdown ended.

**(Dangerous)**

Entrant #13 Brooke Danger

The dangerous woman got into the ring and glared at Rey who looked nervous. She started giving her blows and followed with a Side Suplex before running in the ropes and knocking her down with a shoulder tackle. She then grabbed the female Indiana Jones' waist and applied two Gutwrench Suplexes in a row.

She then got surprised by a Diving Crossbody from Bong Cha who climbed a top turnbuckle. This last one followed with a Springboard Diving Crossbody and then attempted to push Brooke out of the ring. However, she gave her a violent elbow in the face that knocked her down before grabbing her arm, putting it in position, and snapping it with a stomp. As she screamed in pain, Brooke tossed Bong Cha out of the ring.

"Bong Cha has been eliminated!"

As Brooke looked at her eliminated opponent with satisfaction, Slyla came to dropkick her in the back, causing her to fall against the middle rope. She then went for her Sandstorm, but Brooke caught her legs, brought her in the ring, and then locked her into a Coquina clutch submission hold. This lasted until the next countdown ended.

**(Black Cat)**

Entrant #14 Clarice Borges

The young Capoeira fighter ran into the ring and got greeted by a storm of blows from Brooke whom she then took down by the legs and hit a Double Foot Stomp to her chest. After she got back up, Clarice kicked her in the guts before following with a Running Corckscrew Neckbreaker and a pose for the crowd.

Lanuola suddenly surprised Clarice with a Discuss Bicycle Kick out of nowhere and then lifted her up for her Razor's Edge. However, Clarice broke free and delivered a jump knee strike to the tall girl's jaw followed by a Shining Wizard.

Vivi then came and gave her a kick to the side. Clarice replied with a kick to the side of her own. Soon, both girls traded kicks until they hit a Roundhouse Kick to each other's head at the same time and fell down as the next countdown ended.

**(Leap Faith)**

Entrant #15 "The Feisty Lucha" Elena Hope

"Oh my gosh! She's back! After months away to wrestle in her home country of Mexico, Elena Hope is back!" Joey beamed.

Elena entered with a golden attire as well as a mask that looked like that of Vega from Street Fighter. She removed it on her way to the ring. Once inside, she immediately jumped onto Clarice, giving her violent blows, and then slapping her chest before taking her hand, climbing a top rope, and jumping on her with a Diving Moonsault.

Then, she saw Slyla and grinned. The owl offered an handshake to her friend/rival... who only laughed and kicked her in the guts to apply her Three Amigos, the third one being a Leg Hook Suplex. She then went outside to grab a steel chair and slammed it on top of Sly's head before tossing ehr out of the ring.

"Slyla The Owl has been eliminated!"

As Sly was escorted out of the ring, elena laughed mockingly at her. Brooke then came to give her a knee strike in the stomach before Irish Whipping her in the ropes, bending down, and allowing Elena to side flip onto her back. She then went for a clothesline which Elena dodged with a backbend and then ran in the ropes to catch Brooke with her Tilt-a-whirl DDT. Then, the countdown ended.

**(Circus - Britney Spears)**

Entrant #16 "The Circus Freak" Laura Copeland

Laura Copeland has short blonde hair with tanned skin and wears a dark purple sports bra and jogging pants with black boots. In addition, she have black fingerless gloves.

"Laura Copeland comes to us from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, where she worked for years in a circus. This blessed her with a great agility that she decided to use for pro wrestling!" Joey explained.

As she entered the ring, Laura almost got clotheslined by Elena, but performed a split to duck it. Brooke then went for a kick which Laura avoided with a back bend and then backflipped to catch her head and do a Headscissors Takedown.

As Elena approached her, Laura pushed her back with a boot to the chest and delivered Roundhouse Kicks to her sides. She then body slammed her down on the mat before jumping in the ropes and hitting a Springboard Knee Strike to Elena's face as she sat up.

Brooke Danger suddenly came and Laura ducked a clothesline befoee hitting a Backstabber followed by a Dragon sleeper Hold. Soon, the countdown ended.

**(Midnight Train - Sam Smith)**

Entrant #17 The Amazon

The Amazon is a woman with toned arms but a pudgy belly and legs. She have dark blue shoulder-length hair that match her eyes. Her dress consists of a tribal bra made of gold and some purple jewels as well as shorts and bracelets on her ankles and wrists made of the same material. She have some golden and purple paint around her eyes similar to Ultimate Warrior.

"This is The Amazon, guys!" Joey said. "She wrestled for UCW not so long, but left after her contract expired! I wasn't expecting to see her again here tonight!"

"Is it me or did she took a little weight?" Bobby asked.

The Amazon ran into the ring where Lanuola waited for her with a look of surprise. The two strong girls started trading blows with The Amazon getting the upper hand and applying a Side Suplex followed by a leg drop. She let out a huge battle cry to which the audience replied with cheers.

As she turned around, Elena kicked her in the parts... which had no effect. Grinning and tilting her head, The Amazon lifted Elena for a Samoan Drop before getting on a second turnbuckle and jumping on her with a Swanton Bomb.

Violet and Vivi then jumped on The Amazon, delivering blows to her. However, as she rested against the ropes, the stronger woman suddenly pushed them both out of the ring.

"Violet Knight and Genevieve Wood have been eliminated!"

Brooke charged into The Amazon with a running knee, pushing her in a corner, and then climbed on top of her to deliver blows to her head. However, The Amazon lifted her for a Powerbomb as the next countdown ended.

**(Queen's Jubilee - Weldon Kekauoha)**

Entrant #18 Lani Laki

Lani Laki is a beautiful Hawaiian girl with back-length black hair and brown eyes. Her dress consists of a red sarong with white flower patterns on her waist, red shorts hiding behind it, and a tube top of the same design around her chest. For her entrance, she wears a flower necklace around her neck and flower bracelets on her ankles and wrists. In addition, she have a flower painting around her belly button.

"This beautiful lady coming from the lands of Hawaii is Laani Laki, ladies and gentlemen! She have spent a large part of her life surfing, giving her a cool and lay back personality! She also participated in American Ninja Warrior a few times, and thought she never won, she nonetheless made a big impression!"

Lani removed her entrance decorations before running into the ring and ducking an attack from The Amazon whom she hit with blows afterwards. She dropkicked her in the face and then ran in the ropes to catch her with a Tilt-a-whirl Headscissors Takedown.

Lani then ran in the ropes and got knocked down by a shoulder tackle from The Amazon who followed with a Big Splash. She attempted to follow with a second one, but Lani kicked up to avoid it and then ran to hit a Double Foot Stomp to The Amazon's back.

Clarice then came to give her knee strikes and attempted to toss her out, only for Lani to throw her out on the apron instead. There, Lani stunned Clarice on the top rope before hitting a running knee strike to knock her out.

"Clarice Borges has been eliminated!"

Just then, the next countdown ended.

**(Cheery Pie - Warrant)**

Entrant #19 "Sweet" Angelina Cobb

Angelina Cobb is a pretty cute-looking girl with blonde hair tied into a side ponytail. Her dress consists of a yellow and light blue leather top and pants of the same material as well as yellow bandages on her hands and black boots.

"Right out of Montreal, Quebec, Canada, Angelina Cobb have been trained by WWE star Kevin Owens and Impact Wrestling wrestler Tessa Blanchard! She has worked pretty hard in hopes of achieving her dreams to become a great wrestler; will she succeed tonight?"

Running into the ring, Angelian gave blows to Brooke's head before kicking her leg to make her kneel and ran onto her with a Running Crossbody. As Elena charged at her, Angelina caught her with a Flapjack before placing her head on a middle rope, slipping outside the ring, and slapping her face.

Getting back into the ring, Angelina got attacked by Shanti who gave her blows. However, she fought back and suplexed her into a corner. She then lifted her for her Sweet Driver (Death Valley Driver) and then tossed her out of the ring.

"Mahabali Shanti have been eliminated!"

As Angelina turned around, Rey hit her in the face with a big elbow strike and followed by lifting her in a Powerbomb position to toss her out of the ring. However, Angelina used a Hurricanrana to drag both of them out on the apron. There, the girls traded blows to make the other fall until Angelina hit her Sweetkick (Superkick) to Rey's head to make her fall.

"Rey Olbernak has been eliminated!"

As Angelina got back in the ring, the final countdown came to an end.

**(He's a Pirate - Hans Zimmer)**

Entrant #20 "The Captain" Caitlyn Ravenblack

Caitlyn Ravenblack is a beautiful woman from the Carribeans with wavy black hair reaching her back and her eyes as blue as the ocean. She wears belted trousers hanging low on her hips, knee-length leather boots, a royal blue captain's coat hanging loosely behind her, and a white shirt tied into a knot to expose her hourglass figure. In addition, she wore a black pirate cpatain hat on her head.

"Caitlyn Ravenblack from the Carribeans!" Bobby exclaimed in shock. "She have grown up as a fan of pirate movies, her favorite one being the Pirate Of The Carribeans franchise. After a few years of training in wrestling, she became the strongest fermale wrestler in the country and is now making her UCW debuts!"

After removing her captain hat, Caitlyn ran into the ring and started giving big clotheslines to everyone, ending with a Spinebuster to The Amazon. As she tossed her out on the apron, Caitlyn knocked her down with a Springboard Dropkick.

"The Amazon have been eliminated!"

The Captain turned her attention to Elena and hit her with a Raven's Hammer (Discuss Elbow Smash) to the head before tossing her out of the ring.

"Elena Hope have been eliminated!"

Lani surprised Caitlyn with a dropkick and followed with Roundhouse Kicks to her sides. She then ran in the ropes for Caitlyn to push her up and catch her with a Quest Ending (Spinning Tombstone Piledriver). She then grabbed and tossed her out of the ring.

"Lani Laki have been eliminated!"

As the Captain grinned, Angelina came to give her blows to the head before running in the ropes and getting caught with a Running Neckbreaker from Caitlyn. She then tossed her out of the ring.

"Angelina Cobb have been eliminated!"

Laura then came to give blows to the Captain and attempted to push her out of the ring. As the two women struggled, Sara came from behind and pushed the both of them out of the ring.

"Laura Copeland and Caitlyn Ravenblack have been eliminated!"

After this, the last ones remaining were Sara Lewis, Brooke Danger, Lanuola, and Carson Michaels. All four women stared at each other and started brawling. Eventually, Brooke got the upper hand, hitting a Spinebuster on Sara and Lanuola. She attempt to do the same to Carson, only for her to break free and knock her down with a running elbow.

After this, she kicked up, caught Brooke with a Atomic Drop, chopped her down, and then climbed a top turnbuckle to hit her with a Diving Elbow Drop. She did the same to Lanuola and the attempted to Sweet Chin Music Sara out of the ring, only for her to duck and push her out.

"Carson Michaels have been eliminated!"

The whole arena was shocked by this sudden elimination, but not as much as the Heartbreak Chick herself. then, she showed a glare, got back in the ring, and hit a Sweet Chin Music to Sara, causing the arena to boo her. She then walked away, visibly unhappy.

Meanwhile, Brooked grinned mischievously at what happened and wanted to take her chance to toss Sara out. However, Lanuola saw this and, not wanting Brooke to do such a cheap thing, hit a Discuss Bicycle Kick to her head.

She attempted to follow with a Standing Chokehold C4 which Brooke countered into her Guillotine submission hold. The tall girl managed to break free and lifted Brooke for a Razor's Edge, but she broke free. As Brooke rested against the ropes, Lanuola charged at her, but she lowered the ropes, causing her to fall out of the ring.

"Lanuola has been eliminated!"

The crowd booed and the tall girl looked visibly disappointed as Brooke mocked her from inside the ring. As she turned around, Sara went for a Death Strike (palm strike to the face) which the UFC fighter blocked and shook her head with a grin. She then tossed Sara out on the apron.

There, Brooke hit her with a strong strike that almost made her fall off the apron. When that didn't worked, she ran into the ropes and received a shoulder charge from Sara between the ropes. The Ice Queen then dragged her out on the apron with her and both girls started trading blows.

The fans were on the edge of their seats, wondering who would make the other fall and win the match. Eventually, Brooke hit a Danger Kick (Savate Kick) to Sara's head, almost making her fall once again. She went for another one which Sara countered with a Guardian Kick to her head and followed with her Death Strike to the face, finally making Brooke fall off the apron.

"Here's the winner of the 2020 Ultra Rumble, "The Ice Queen" SARA LEWIS!"

The whole arena exploded in cheers as Sara Lewis weakly stood up, unable to believe what happened. Smiling, she rose her hands in victory and was soon joined by Violet Knight who celebrated her victory with her.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! SARA LEWIS HAVE ELIMINATED BROOKE DANGER AND WON THE ULTRA RUMBLE!" Joey shouted in joy.

"And yet, it's true!" Bobby said, smiling in joy too. "The Ice Queen entered the match first and outlasted 19 other female wrestlers to win the female Ultra Rumble! This means she have a date with the champion of her choice at Eternal Glory 5!"


	5. Chapter 5

**(Adventure Of A Lifetime)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW Cruiserweight Championship! Introducing first the challenger, from Saint-Mandré, France, representing the CP9, YELLOWBOY!"

The CP9 member got cheered as he walked on his hands all the way inside the ring where he prformed flips before waiting for his opponent.

**(Storm Soul)**

"And his opponent, from Mumbai, India, he is the UCW Cruiserweight Champion, "The Indian Ace" RASHID!"

The crowd cheered for him as he got into the ring and removed his shemagh, agal, and eyepiece, giving them to the ref alongside his title belt. The ref showed the belt before calling for the bell, starting the match.

The two wrestlers walked around before locking in a clinch which saw Yellowboy twisting Rashid's arm before Irish Whipping him with the ropes, leapfrogging, and then rolling back to receive a dropkick to the stomach from the Indian Ace. As the CP9 member retreated in a corner, Rashid hit him with a corner clothesline.

He then Irish Whipped him in the opposite corner, got rveersed, and jumped on the second turnbuckle. As Yellowboy charged at him, Rashid got down, pushed him on the top turnbuckle and then jumped to catch him with a Super Hurricanrana followed by the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Rashid gave a few blows to Yellowboy who eventually ducked his attacks and gave a Scorpion Kick to the top of his head before following with a Standing Hurricanrana that knocked him out of the ring. He then ran in the ropes and jumped out on Rashid with a Corckscrew Top Con Hilo.

Yellowboy got back in the ring to break the 20 count before climbing on the security barricade and jumped on Rashid with a 450 splash. He then brought him back in the ring and hit him with a Springboard Diving Trouble In Paradise to the head followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Yellowboy gave kicks to Rashid's legs until this last one fought back with an European Uppercut followed by a back elbow to the side of the head and then ran in the ropes to receive a dropkick to the face from Rashid. After both men rested for a bit, Yellowboy slammed Rashid's hea din a corner before chopping his chest and running in the opposite corner.

As he ran back at Rashid, this last one surrpised him with a Superkick to the face. He then got on the second turnbuckle where Yellowboy jumped and attempted a Superplex which Rashid countered with a Michinoku Driver all the way down to the mat and the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Rashid Irish Whipped Yellowboy in the ropes to catch him with a sleeper hold which saw the CP9 member struggling a bit. Eventually, he broke free by using the ropes to catch Rashid with a Flatliner that made him roll outside and then jumped out on him with a Springboard Diving Seated Senton.

Upon bringing him back in the ring, Yellowboy hit a Hanspring Enzuigiri to the side of Rashid's head which stunned him long enough to follow with a Reverse Frankensteiner and the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Yellowboy climbed a top turnbuckle where Rashid hit him with a Running European Uppercut, making him fall on the apron. There, the Indian Ace applied a Superplex all the way back into the ring and followed with a Sitting Powerbomb and the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Rashid was shocked for he did not expect Yellowboy to kick out of such a deadly combo. As he grabbed him, his opponent surprised him with a Trouble In Paradise to the side of the head before running in the ropes and getting stunned by a jump knee strike to the jaw. Yellowboy replied with a Spin Kick to the Indian Ace's jaw before running in the ropes and getting caught with a big Death Valley Driver.

Rashid followed with a running Canadian Destroyer to the CP9 member and then lifted him for his Fire Sun Bomb and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner and still UCW Cruiserweight Champion, RASHID!"

The arena cheered fot the Indian Ace as he took his title belt and lifted it in victory.

"Wow! That was some incredible cruiserweight action we got there from the Indian Ace and the Adventurer!" Joey beamed.

"I agree; it could possibly be one of our best cruiserweight matches of all time!" Bobby added. "But stop calling Yellowboy like that; he dropped that nickname a long time ago."


	6. Chapter 6

**(Mighty & Marvelous)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW Epix Heavyweight Championship! Introducing first the challenger, from New Wark, New Jersey, MIGHTY PERKINS!"

The crowd cheered for the challenger as he arrived with a cosplay of Jin Kazam from Tekken 7. He mimmicked some of his moves both on his way to and inside the ring before waiting for his opponent.

**(The Final Countdown)**

"And his opponent, from Washington, D.C., he is the UCW Epix Heavyweight Champion, D.B. DRAGON!"

The crowd gave a mix ovation to the champion as he came out with a unhappy look. He nonchalantly got into the ring and gave his belt to the ref. However, before he could show it and start the match, D.B. charged into Perkins with a running dropkick that knocked him into a corner and then delivered many kicks to him there.

Eventually, the ref pulled him away and checked on Perkins before calling for the bell, starting the match. D.B. ran in the ropes and knocked Perkins down with a shoulder tackle before tossing him out of the ring. He then ran in the ropes charged out into Perkins with a Suicide Dive transitioned into a Cannonball that knocked the two of them into the crowd.

After they returned into the ring before the 20 count, D.B. put Perkins into a corner and gave him kicks to the chest until the ref made him stop. He then went for a running corner dropkick which Perkins stopped with a boot to the face and got on the second turnbuckle. D.B. grabbed his leg to made him fall down and hit a Roundhouse Kick to his chin and followed with the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

As Perkins laid down, D.B. gave him many blows, kicks, and stomps before getting him up on his knees and kicking at his chest. As he went for a Roundhouse Kick, Perkins caught his leg and applied a Dragon Whip Leg Screw. He followed by lifting him for a body slam and then ran in the ropes for a running knee strike to the side of his head and the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

As D.B. got back up, Perkins chopped his chest a few times before grabbing his head and slamming it on a turnbuckle. He then brought him outside the ring and tossed him violently into the security barricade and then went for a V Trigger which D.B. dodged, letting hurt his knee on the barricade.

D.B. then walked away before hitting a Running Big Boot to Perkins' head, bringing him back in the ring, and then trapped his head with a headscissors. After a moment, Perkins broke free, giving blows to D.B., and ran in the ropes to be knocked down by an elbow smash from the champion. He followed with a suplex and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As D.B. grabbed him, Perkins fought back with chops to his chest and then attempted to catch him with a Standing Hurricanrana which D.B. countered into a Powerbomb and then lifted him for a brutal Side Suplex and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

After he kicked out, D.B. shouted insults at Perkins with stomping on him. Perkins soon fought back with blows, only to get interrupted by a Roundhouse Kick to the side of the head from D.B. This last one then grabbed his legs and applied a Texas Cloverleaf submission hold.

Perkins managed to reach for the ropes after 20 seconds and force the break. D.B. then spin kicked into his stomach before running in the ropes to get surprised by a jump knee strike to the jaw from Perkins which left both men lying down to rest. Meanwhile, the crowd chanted: "This is awesome!"

After getting back up, Perkins knocked D.B. down with a clothesline twice before hitting a running dropkick to his leg and then caught him with a Standing Hurricanrana. After this, D.B. went for a clothesline which Perkins countered with an impressive Side Slam and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Perkins went out on the apron to hit a Springboard Missile Dropkick into D.B.'s back which sent him crashing into a corner and then caught him with a Dragon Suplex.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Perkins ran in the ropes and received a dropkick to the face from D.B. who followed with a Roundhouse Kick which Perkins blocked. However, before he could do anything, D.B. transitioned it into an Armbar submission hold. Luckily, the ropes were close and Perkins reached them to force the break.

D.B. Roundhouse kicked the side of Perkins' head before running in the corner behind him and hitting a Disaster Kick to the back of his head. After this, he climbed another top turnbuckle and hit him with a Missile Dropkick followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

D.B. grabbed Perkins' waist from behind to go for a German Suplex, but the challenger ran forward and slammed his head into a turnbuckle. After this, he grabbed D.B. and Side Suplexed him above the top rope, making him fall outside the ring.

Perkins then ran in the ropes to hit a baseball slide below the bottom rope to knock D.B. into the crowd. Perkins then waited to get back up before jumping on the top rope and performing a Diving Moonsault from there all the way down onto D.B. and the crowd, making the audience go: "Holy shit!"

Both men then got on the apron where they started trading blows and kicks, ending with a simultaneous Big Boot that knocked both of them on their back. As D.B. was on his knee, Perkins jumped behind him before catching him with a Push-up Famousser all the way down on the outside floor.

Perkins then brought him back in the ring, threw an insult to him, and then got spat in the face by D.B. Smirking in pure madness, Perkins spin kicked D.B.'s face before following with a jump knee strike to his jaw. He then ran in the ropes and almost got caught by a Push-up Roundhouse Kick by D.B. which he blocked and instead received an Enzuigiri to the side of the head.

However, instead of falling, Perkins caught D.B. with a German Suplex which saw him landing on his feet and then charged to receive yet another jump knee strike to the jaw from Perkins who followed with a Reverse Frankensteiner that made him roll back into a corner. There, D.B. screamed before running and hitting Perkins with a violent clothesline that made him flip.

After this, both men laid down for a while as the crowd cheered for them before getting back up and trading weak blows. Soon, they got more and more agressive until D.B. pushed Perkins in the ropes to catch him with a Push-up Roundhouse Kick followed by a spin kick to the stomach and one to the head.

He then pulled Perkins up on a top turnbuckle and went for a Super Hurricanrana, but Perkins landed on his feet and waited for him to turn around before hitting a double palm strike to his chest with screaming: "HABOKEN!" He then grabbed his legs and applied a Double Leghook Samoan Driver with the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Perkins brought D.B. on a top turnbuckle to go for a Superplex, but D.B. kicked him down and then caught him with a Sunset Flip Powerbomb. Then, as Perkins rested in a corner, D.B. hit him with three corner dropkicks before catching him with a Tiger Suplex and the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

As Perkins kneeled up, D.B. Roundhouse Kicked the side of Perkins' head before lifting him for a Double Underhook Piledriver and the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

As soon as he kicked out, D.B. locked Perkins into his Cattle Mutilation submission hold. However, Perkins refused to give up with encouragement from the crowd and then German Suplexed D.B. into a corner. He then caught him from behind with a Reverse Frankensteiner followed by an Electric Chair transitioned into a German Supelx and the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

After kicking out, D.B. immediately locked Perkins into his Cattle Mutilation submission hold once again. And this time, the pain was too much. Perkins tape dout.

"Here's your winner by submission and still UCW Epix Heavyweight Champion, D.B. DRAGON!"

The crowd cheered loudly as D.B. weakly stood up with his title belt.

"... Man, talk about an intense match!" Joey said. "I think it's the first time I ever see Perkins getting submitted like this!"

"D.B. Dragon is truly violent!" Bobby said. "But these two did a great match nonetheless, maybe even one of the bests in the Ultra Rumble's history!"


	7. Chapter 7

**(Blood and Sweat)**

"The following contest is a Street fight Match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Santa Clara, Cuba, JAVIER CASTRO!"

The crowd booed the former military veteran who entered the ring, removed his black shirt, and kissed his necklace before waiting for his opponent.

Chicken Crab's intro phrase started:

"I'm taking this opportunity to clear this mess out of my head...

To clear this blood out of my lungs...

I need to dig holes...

To bury the dead...

Look at yourself in the mirror...

And tell me what a man is without trying...

Tell me what a man is without fire in his eyes...

TELL ME WHO THE HELL YOU ARE!"

**(Let Me Fight)**

"And his opponent, from Chicago, Illinois, CHICKEN CRAB!"

The crowd cheered loudly for the underdog hero as he arrived and ran into the ring before putting his towel in a corner and glaring at Javier. As soon as the ref called for the bell, both men started the brawl, trading blows with Crab getting the upper hand thanks to his elbow strikes, palm strikes, and blows.

Eventually, Crab took Javier to the mat with a double leg takedown and gave aggressive blows to his head before trying to apply an Armbreaker submission hold, but Javier resisted. He managed to pull Crab's shoulders on the mat for a pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Javier went for a clothesline which Crab countered with an Arm Twist Pele Kick to his head. After recovering from the hit, Javier attempted to clothesline Crab who ducked and caught him with a Deadweight Lift German Suplex and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As Javier retreated outside the ring, Crab went on the other side and ran to jump with the steel steps and hit him with a running jump elbow strike. Both men then got back in the ring and Javier landed a few blows and kicks to Crab before going for a Discuss Lariat which Crab countered with an Arm-length Knee Strike to the jaw.

This attack stunned Javier who rested in a corner. While he was there, Crab charged into him with mutliple attacks before applying an Exploder Suplex followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

As Javier sat up, Crab went for a Penalty Kick which he dodged, so Crab instead went for a Standing Moonsault which Javier also ducked. However, Crab landed on his feet and then managed to land a Jumping Senton. He followed with another one and at last, a Penalty Kick followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Crab hit a Bicycle Knee Strike to Javier's jaw and attempted to follow with a Roundhouse Kick which Javier ducked and then caught Crab with a Samoan Drop followed by a Running Senton and the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Javier grabbed Crab and Powerbombed him down before following with a jump elbow drop and the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KiCKOUT!"

Javier attempted to Powerbomb Crab once more, but the fighter lifted his opponent for an Alabama Slam. He then applied a Fireman's Carry Roll before jumping on a second turnbuckle and following with a Diving Moonsault and the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Crab retreated outside the ring to go grab a steel chair from under the ring. However, Javier charged into him with a Suicide Dive and then grabbed a steel chair which he tossed right into Crab's face, stunning him out. Javier then kicked Crab in the guts and used the apron to hit a Tornado DDT on the outside floor.

As Crab crawled away, Javier followed and both mne started brawling on the side of the entrance stage. Crab eventually got the upper hand and made Javier sit down on a chair to deliver Roundhouse Kicks to his chest over and over again.

Eventually, Crab grabbed a wooden baseball bat from inside a trash can and slammed it into Crab's stomach and back. He then lifted him for a Powerbomb on the hard floor before placing him onto a wooden table, climbing the side of the audience, and jumping onto Crab through it with a Diving Elbow Drop.

As Javier brought Crab at ringside, he swung his baseball at him, only to be ducked and caught him with a bacbk body drop on the outside floor. Crab then pulled him back into the ring, got on the apron, and hit a Slingshot Elbow Drop followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Crab grabbed his steel chair again and turned around for Javier to run into him with a Running Crossbody, causing extra damage with the steel chair. Javier then climbed on a top turnbuckle and jumped on Crab with a Diving Senton before climbing the turnbuckle and hitting another one followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Javier went outside the ring to grab a kendo stick and slammed it on Crab multiple times, making him scream in pain. As he went for another shot, Crab suddenly tackled him to the ground with a Spear followed by punches to the head.

He then kicked Javier's leg to make him kneel down and delivered palm strikes to his head until Javier hit him with a low blow that made him fall down and groan in pain. Javier then went outside to grab a sledgehammer, smirking evilly toward his down opponent.

As he approached him to strike, Crab suddenly caught him in a Twister submission hold. Javier struggled a bit before tapping out.

"Here's your winner, CHICKEN CRAB!"

Crab weakly stood up and lifted his fists in victory.

"Man, that was violent!" Joey said. "I haven't seen Javier Castro going this intense since the day of his debut at New Blood Rising!"

"I agree!" Bobby said. "At least, Chicken Crab came out on top! But I'm not taking anything away from the Cuban veteran!"


	8. Chapter 8

**(Thunderstrike)**

"The following contest is a Last Man Standing Match for the UCW World Championship! Introducing first the challenger, from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, AMERICAN THUNDER!"

The wrestling veteran got booed out of the building upon coming out. However, he couldn't care less and simply made his way to the ring wher ehe waited for his opponent.

**(Propane Nightmare)**

"And his opponent, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, he is the UCW World Champion, ZACK PETERSON!"

The champ, on the other hand, received a standing ovation as he took selfies with fans at ringside on his way to the ring. Once inside, he gave his phone away and his belt to the ref who showed it before calling for the bell, starting the match.

Both wrestlers got into each other's face and Zack gave violent blows to Thunder whom decided to retreat outside the ring to catch his breath. Once it was done, he got back in the ring and invited Zack to lock in a clinch. As the champ was about to do it, Thunder kicked his guts and hit an European Uppercut to his jaw folled by a suplex.

The ref counted to 3 before Zack got back up. Thunder charged at him and received a dropkick to the face which knocked him out of the ring. Zack then charged out into him with a Top Con Hilo. The champ grabbed Thunder and slammed his head against the security barricade before bringing him back inside and hitting a running knee drop to his head.

The ref started counting him down, but Thunder got back up against the ropes by 4. Zack charged at him and got pushed out of the ring. Thunder followed, beating the champion around the ring, and topssed him over the security barricade.

As Thunder approached him, Zack hit him in the face and then jumped on the barricade and toward Thunder. However, this last one blocked Zack and then Exploder Suplexed him into the security barricade.

Thunder beat Zack down around a bit more before they made to the entrance ramp where Thunder went for a suplex which Zack blocked and suplexed Thunder back on the entrance ramp, making him scream in pain. The ref got to 7 before the veteran got back up and Zack started giving him blows.

Eventually, Thunder grabbed Zack and tossed him down from the entrance stage. Then, he ran and jumped down on him with a Diving Cannonball. After this, Thunder brought Zack back in the ring where he applied a body slam followed by a headlock.

After a moment, Zack pushed Thunder back in a corner, breaking the hold, and hit a Enzuigiri to the side of his head. He then Irish Whipped him toward the opposite corner, got reversed, and hit a double knee counter to Thunder's face before following with a Missile Dropkick from the second turnbuckle.

The ref counted to 7 before Thunder got back up and Zack hit a few chops to his chest before running in the ropes and getting caught with a Overhead Belly-to-belly Suplex. After this, Thunder body slammed Zack before headlocking him once again.

Zack eventually got back up and elbowed Thunder's stomach before running in the ropes, ducking a clothesline, and then jumped alongside Thunder, both men colliding violently in mid-air. As they both ended on the mat with the referee counting them down, the crowd chanted: "This is awesome!"

They managed to get back up by the count of 8 and started trading blows - slow at first, then faster. Zack soon got the upper hand as he dodged one strike and clotheslined Thunder down three times.

After this, Zack managed to land an Ontario Ride (Rough Ryder) before placing Thunder in a corner and hitting his Algonquin Boot (Broosqui Boot) and allowing the ref to start counting him down. However, Thunder got back up by the count of 9.

Zack ran in the ropes and went for his Parry Sound Express (Spear) which Thunder countered with his Anke Lock submission hold. Knowing he couldn't tap out, Zack fought and ended up pushing Thunder back with both legs. Then, as the veteran charged at him once again, Zack caught him with a Flapjack.

He then climbed a top turnbuckle and Thunder jumped to try and catch him, but Zack pushed him back down the mat. He then jumped on Thunder with a Diving Elbow Drop. After this, Zack allowed the ref to count him down, but he got back up by 9.

Zack ran in the ropes and went for a Handpsring Enzuigiri which Thunder dodged and hit him with a low blow. He followed by a combo of three German Suplexes before going for his Thunder Slam. However, Zack escaped, ducked a clothesline, and managed to land his Handspring Enzuigiri to the side of Thunder's head.

After this, Zack climbed a top turnbuckle and got caught by a Overhead Belly-to-belly Suplex from Thunder all the way down on the mat. This last one followed with a Thunder Slam and allowed the ref to count Zack down.

To everybody's surprise, Zack managed to get back up by 9-and-a-half thanks to the ropes. Thunder attempted another Thunder Slam which Zack escaped and caught him with a Lift Reverse DDT. After this, the ref counted Thunder down, but he got back up by 9.

Pushing a battle cry, he charged at Zack who caught him with a C4 and then immediately jumped on a middle rope to charge into Thunder with a Springboard Parry Sound Express and then let the ref count. This time, he managed to reach 10 and called for the end of the match.

"Here's your winner and still UCW World Champion, ZACK PETERSON!"

Zack weakly stood up and took his title belt before going at ringside and takign selphies with fans.

"What an amazing encounter! This might be my most favorite Last Man Standing Match of all time!" Joey beamed.

"I agree that it was violent. Zack can be proud for he defeated a wrestling veteran like American Thunder in a Last Man Standing Match nonetheless!" Bobby said. "But now... it's time for my most favorite match of the year..."


	9. Chapter 9

"Alright, it's time for my most favorite match of the year!" Joey beamed in excitation.

DING! DING! DING!

"The following contest is the Ultra Rumble Match! Here are the rules:

-Two men start in the ring

-Every 90 seconds, another one will enter

-This will continue until all 40 men have entered

-Eliminations occur when you're thrown over the top rope with both feet touching the floor

-The last remaining man will be declared the winner and will earn a championship match at Eternal Glory!"

**(Hot Wings)**

"Introducing the first entrant, from Rio de Janeiro, Brazil, PEDRO!"

The arena cheered loudly as the Brazilian wrestler came out and showcased some Capoeira moves while on his way and into the ring.

**(New Way)**

"And the entrant number 2, from Hong Kong, China, he is the UCW Legend Champion, BAIJING LEE!"

The champ came out to loud cheers as he bowed to the audience before getting inside the ring. There, he and Pedro exchanged a bump-fist before the match started.

The two wrestlers started by locking in a clinch which saw Pedro taking Lee down with various Capoeira moves before they both stopped and Lee looked at him in shock. They locked again and Lee went for a Double Foot Stomp which Pedro dodged and tossed Lee out on the apron.

There, Pedro went for a Spin Kick which Lee ducked and hit a shoulder charge into Pedro's stomach before following with a Springboard Missile Dropkick. He then grabbed Pedro and tossed him out, but he held on the ropes to avoid elimination.

Lee pushed on Pedro and even kicked on him to make him let go, but Pedro ultimately managed to come back in the ring and delivered a Scorpion Kick to Lee's head before the countdown ended.

**(Waiting For A Sign)**

Entrant #3 "The Hacker" Desmond Johan

The Hacker rushed into the ring where he delivered blows to Pedro's head before dropkicking him down. He then went to give chops to Lee's chest before Irish Whipping him in the ropes and catching him with a back body drop.

He tried to eliminate the Legend Champion who held on the ropes until Pedro came to attack Desmond with blows. However, the Hacker ended countering him with a roll-up followed by a TKO. After he did this, Lee surprised him with a Double Foot Stomp out of nowhere before the next countdown ended.

**(The Panda)**

Entrant #4 "The Panda" Maluta Rock

Maluta made his way into the ring and directly charged into Desmond with a Body Avalanche in the corner followed by a Cannonball as he sat down. The Panda slapped on his head a few times before blocking a Trouble In Paradise attempt from Pedro and replying with a German Suplex.

The Panda body slammed Pedro down and then ran in the ropes, ducked a clothesline from Lee, and jumped onto Pedro with a Body Splash. He ended by charging into Lee with a Running Crossbody before the countdown ended.

**(Arrow)**

Entrant #5 "Canadian" Arrow

The Canadian Gun member ran onto the apron from where he hit Maluta with a Missile Dropkick which only made him stumble. He ducked a clothesline from the Panda and spin kicked his stomach before running in the ropes for a running dropkick to the side of his head.

Lee then hit a jump knee strike to Maluta's head which finally knocked him down. However, Arrow took the opportunity to catch Lee from behind with a Reverse Frankensteiner and then climbed a top turnbuckle to go for his Red Arrow.

However, as Desmond approached him, he decided to jump down and hit an Enzuigiri to the side of his head instead before the end of the next countdown.

**(Born In China)**

Entrant #6 Kavz

The small man ran into the ring and delivered a Bicycle Kick to Arrow before Irish Whipping him into the ropes, getting reversed, and hitting him with a Shining Wizard to the face. At that moment, Pedro, who had climbed a second turnbuckle, caught him with a Diving Flatliner.

As Kavz rested in a corner, Pedro chopped his chest a few times before Irish Whipping him in the opposite corner, getting reversed and then charged into with a Running Cartwheel Enzuigiri to the head from Kavz. He then slipped out and held Pedro in a Dragon Sleeper Hold in the ropes for a good 15 seconds before letting go.

He then got back in and hit Arrow with a Disaster Kick before the next countdown ended.

**(HEAT)**

Entrant #7 Dylan Torres

The Hardcore Champion came into the ring with a trash can filled with weapon. He took a steel plate which he used to slam on the head of the other participants. After it was done, he took a moment to do the Monarchy sign with his hands.

After that, he grabbed a kendto stick and used it to hit Baijing Lee multiple times before placing him in a tree of woe position, placing a trash can onto him, and hitting a running dropkick through it.

After this, Kavz went for a Disaster Kick which Dylan interrupted mid-air with a kendo stick slap in the midsection. As Kavz retreated outside, Dylan followed, grabbed a bag from udner the ring, and spilled thumb tacks on the floor before grabbing Kavz and body slamming him onto them as the next countdown ended.

**(Second Retaliation In The Truth)**

Entrant #8 Raptor Reigns

The Samoan Juggernaut ran at ringisde and surprised Dylan with a Drive By before getting inside and taking Maluta down with a running jump clothesline. He then grabbed Dylan to bring him back inside and Irish Whipped him in the ropes to catch him with a Samoan Drop and then let out a wolf howl.

Arrow then came to give him kicks to the side and a spin one in the stomach before running in the ropes and getting caught with a Tilt-a-whirl Slam from the New Shield member. After this, Pedro came to give him blows and Irish Whipped him in a corner where Raptor jumped on the second turnbuckle before hitting Pedro with a Karate Chop on top of the head.

Just then, Kavz recovered from the tacks on his back and got on the apron before jumping toward Raptor with a Spirngboard move which the Samoan Juggernaut interrupted with a Jumping Cutter just before the next countdown ended.

**(Special Delivery)**

Entrant #9 Pizza Chuck

Pizza Chuck is a pretty round man with long brown messy hair who is dressed in a red and yellow shirt and shorts along with a cap of the same color, all having drawings of pizzas on them. He carries a few boxes of pizza with him.

He walked into the ring, opened one of his boxes, and offered a pizza slice to Raptor Reigns. The Samoan Juggernaut hesitated for a moment... before accepting the slice and taking a bite out of it. However, when Chuck lowere dhis guard, Raptor jammed the pizza slice in his mouth before htting him with a Superman Punch. He then grabbed and tossed him out of the ring.

"Pizza Chuck has been eliminated!"

After this, the countdown soon ended.

**(Endless Thirst)**

Entrant #10 Vodka Makarov

The participants in the ring widened their eyes as the Man of 1000 Bottles came out and walked all the way into the ring. Realizing the size difference would cause a disadvantage, Raptor immediately attacked him with blows and strikes.

However, Makarov knocked him down with a clothesline after a moment and, as Raptor retreated into a corner, charged into him with a Body avalanche. He then lifted the Samoan Juggernaut for a Running Powerbomb before tossing him out of the ring.

"Raptor Reigns has been eliminated!"

Suddenly, Kavz came to grab Makarov's legs from behind, allowing Arrow to hit a Missile Dropkick from the top turnbuckle into his face, knocking him down. As the big guy rested in a corner, Arrow and Kavz hit him with many running attacks before attemtping to Irish Whip him. However, Makarov resisted and clotheslined both men down.

He clotheslined Arrow out of the ring before lifting Kavz above his head and tossing him out on the Canadian Gun.

"Arrow and Kavz have been eliminated!"

Maluta then grabbed Makarov's waist from behind and got knocked down by a clothesline just before the next countdown ended.

**(Dead Man's Hand)**

Entrant #11 "The Last Real Cowboy" Charles Alston

The cowboy came out with a bottle of beer which he drank before getting in the ring and spitting its content right into Makarov's face, blinding him. This allowed him to hit a Savate kick to his face, stunning him long enough for Charles to follow with a second one.

He went for a third one which Makarov countered with a Overhead Belly-to-belly Suplex. After this, Maluta came to deliver some blows of his own to Makarov before running in the ropes. Makarov ran in the side ones and knocked the Panda with a shoulder tackle that almost sent him flying. He then grabbed and tossed him out of the ring.

"Maluta Rock has been eliminated!"

After this, Makarov turned his attention to Desmond Johan whom he tossed out on the apron. The Hacker fought back with blows to the Russian giant who eventually blocked and grabbed his throat for a Chokeslam on the apron and out of the ring.

"Desmond Johan has been eliminated!"

Pedro then attacked Makarov out of nowhere, doing a last stand, but ultimately getting knocked down by a clothesline before the next countdown ended.

**(Doomfist)**

Entrant #12 "Doomfist" Drake Aries

The undefeated man came into the ring and got face to face with Makarov, grinning in his face. The two men started trading blows until Makarov pushed Aries back into a corner and hitting shoulder charges into his stomach.

He then went for a body slam which Drake escaped and ran in the ropes to knock Makarov down with a powerful clothesline. As he got back up, Makarov received a jump knee strike to the jaw from Lee, followed by a Trouble In Paradise from Pedro, and a Stunner from Aries. This last one then clotheslined the Russian giant out of the ring.

"Vodka Makarov has been eliminated!"

Drake smiled in satisfaction and cheered with Pedro and Baijing for a bit before these last two started giving him blows. They then Irish Whipped him in the ropes and got knocked down by his shoulder tackle. Dylan then ran at him and got caught in his arms for a Fallaway Slam followed by a Standing Moonsault. Drake finished with a Doomfist to Charles before the next countdown ended.

**(Silver Lust)**

Entrant #13 Silverdust

The silver and black man ran into the ring where he kicked Drake in the guts before falling on his back and slapping him in the face. After this, Drake charged at Silverdust who ducked and caught him with a Scoop Powerslam.

Charles then attempted to attack Silverdust who performed a cartwheel to dodge him and then caught him with a Monkey Flip. He then ran in the ropes and caught Charles with a Running Bulldog before taking a pose for the crowd.

Dylan came to give him a few blows, but Silverdust soon caught him with a German Suplex. He then Irish Whipped him in the ropes for a Spinbuster before climbing a top turnbuckle and going for a Diving Moonsault just before the next countdown ended.

**(Hero)**

Entrant #14 Little Tornado

The arena jumped in surprise as Little Tornado arrived. "Oh my gosh! Little Tornado has returned after so many months away from UCW! The little superhero is back!" Bobby beamed. Tornado gave one mask to a fan at ringside before tossing his cape into the crowd and getting on the apron.

There, he hit a shoulder charge into Pedro's stomach before slipping between the ropes and catching him with a Tornado DDT. Silverdust then came and threw many blows which Tornado all avoided befor slapping his chest, catching his hand, and running in a corner for a Diving Arm Drag followed by a dropkick to the face.

The superhero took a pose before Charles came to give him a few blows. Eventually, Tornado grabbed both of his hands and pushed him up with his legs before hitting a double stomp under his chin. He then backed up and caught the cowboy with a Rolling Jump DDT.

After this, he turned around and got face to face with Drake Aries. he gave him a few blows before running on a second turnbuckle where Doomfist caught him with a One-handed Chokeslam before the next countdown ended.

**(Kingston)**

Entrant #15 "The Astonishing One" DJ Kingston

DJ ran into the ring and ducked a clothesline from Drake to catch him with a Tilt-a-whirl DDT and then took a pose. Baijing Lee approached him and the Astonishing One performed a split to duck him before Superkicking his head and following with a Shiranui.

Charles then caught him from behind and tossed him out on the apron. As he approached again, DJ hit a shoulder charge into his stomach before following with a Slingshot Cutter. After this, he went to check on Dylan Torres to make sure his comrade was okay which the Hardcore Champion assured.

After this, both men went to attack Pedro, beating him down, and applying their Kingdom Killer (Magic Killer). After this, DJ Spin Kicked Tornado's head before he and Dylan went for their Guillotine (Electric Chair (Torres)/ Diving Leg Lariat (Kingston).

The two men then did the Monarchy sign together just before Silverdust surprised DJ with a Cutter out of nowhere. Dylan kicked him and went for a Death Valley Driver which Silverdust countered with a Cross Rhodes just before the next countdown ended.

**(The Alpha)**

Entrant #16: Jay Alpha

Jay ran into the ring and delivered a Bicycle Kick to Charles' face immediately followed by a Superkick. He then ran in the ropes to go for his Alpha Plantation (Handspring Cutter), but Charles followed him and went for a clothesline which Jay ducked and went for his Alpha Plantation again, this time succeeding.

The cowboy retreated outside the ring and Jay charged into him with a Suicide Dive before getting back on the apron, hitting a Roundhouse Kick to Drake's face which knocked him down, and then climbed the turnbuckle to jump on him with a Diving Elbow Drop.

Following this, he grabbed the Doomfist's legs and applied a Figure Four Leg Lock submission hold. This lasted until Dylan came to stomp on him and went for a kick which Jay countered with a Dragon Whip Leg Screw. He then went for another Alpha Plantation which Dylan countered with a Backstabber just before the next countdown ended.

**(The Hunt Begins!)**

Entrant #17 "The Russian Hunter" Volk Ortoknish

Volk ran into the ring and immediately caught Pedro from behind with a German Suplex. After this, as Lee, Tornado, Jay, and Drake rested in all four corners, the Russian Hunter smirked and started hitting them all with Running Corner European Uppercuts at turn.

Eventually, he stopepd by catching Tornado with a Side Suplex followed by countering a clothesline from Lee and catching him with a Pumphandle Powerbomb. Meanwhile, Silverdust clotheslined Dylan out of the ring to eliminate him.

"Dylan Torres has been eliminated!"

Silverdust grinned mockingly before turning around as Volk charged into him with a Killing Blow (Running Headbutt) and tossed him out of the ring too.

"Silverdust has been eliminated!"

After this, there were only brawls before the next countdown ended.

**(Bad Deeds)**

Entrant #18 Chuck Woods

The Pro Wrestling Savior ran into the ring and got into a struggle with Volk. Despite the Russian Hunter's resilience, Chuck had clearly more experience and locked him into an Armbar submission hold. Little Tornado then came and stomped down on him.

He then attempted a Chokeslam, but Chuck tossed him out on the apron. There, Tornado hit a shoulder charge into his stomach before going for a Springboard move which Chuck interrupted with a knee strike to his jaw in mid-air.

After this, Chuck ducked a Double Foot Stomp attempt from Lee and caught him from behind with a devastating German Suplex. After this, he grabbed his waist and applied two Gutwrench Suplexes followed by a Gutwrench Powerbomb.

He then kicked the guts of DJ Kingston and applied a suplex followed by an Exploder one just before the next countdown ended.

**(Tirinity)**

Entrant #19 UCW World Tag Team Champion Bobby Gamer

The Arcader came out cosplaying the Solar Knight from Dark souls and went to give blows to Chuck Woods. This last one attempted a clothesline which Bobby ducked and hit him with a Calf Kick. Bobby then screamed: "Dark Souls is too hard for me!" which made the audience laugh.

As he turned around, Jay jumped toward him with a Diving Crossbody which Bobby blocked and applied a Swinging Side Slam transitioned into a End Of Days. Charles then attempted to surprise him with a Savate Kick which Bobby ducked and hit a Punch-Out! to his face, stunning him long enough for Bobby to follow with a Liger bomb and then tossed him out of the ring.

"Charles Alston has been eliminated!"

After this, Bobby received a Roundhouse Kick to the head from Lee who followed with a Spin Kick in the same place before running in the ropes and getting caught with a Pop-up Powerbomb. After this, Bobby climbed a top turnbuckle and jumped on Lee's back with a Mario Jump before the next countdown ended.

**(Not Afraid)**

Entrant #20 Mario Sanchez

"Oh my gosh! Mario Sanchez has come back from injury!" Joey beamed in surprise.

Mario tapped in fans' hands on his way to the ring as he received a standing ovation and got inside where he started delivering chops, elbow strikes, and kicks to everyone. Eventually, he grabbed Drake for a Neckbreaker transitioned to a BOOM! Elbow to the back of his head.

He then hit a Discuss Bicycle Kick to Volk before following with a Standing Senton. Chuck Woods then surprised him with a running knee to the face, knocking him into a corner, and then climbed on top of him to deliver blows to his head. However, Mario interrupted him by lifting him for a Running Powerbomb.

Just as Mario started celebrating, DJ Kingston surprised him with a Kingston's Paradise (Demolition Kick) which stunned him out. DJ then attempted to clothesline Mario out of the ring, only to be pushed out on the apron, and received immediately a BOOM! Elbow to the face which knocked him off the apron.

"DJ Kingston has been eliminated!"

Mario turned around and received a Stunner from Drake before the next countdown ended.

**(Kaze Ni Nawe)**

Entrant #21 Cipher

The CP9 leader made his way into the ring and got welcomed by Chuck Woods. The two martial arts fighters stared at each other and exchnaged insults before starting trading chops and slaps at each other's chest. Eventually, Chuck grabbed Cipher's head to give him knee strikes to it before dropkicking him out of the ring between the ropes.

Chuck followed and tossed Cipher into the security barricade before bringing him back in the ring. Then, as Chuck was on the apron, Cipher grabbed with an Armbar in the ropes that he soon transitioned into a painful-looking Black Widow in the ropes, making Chuck scream in pain.

He then got back in the ring and chuckled before hitting a big boot to the side of Volk's head and followed with kicks to his chest. Volk attempt to fight back with a strike which Cipher countered into a painful-looking Kimura Lock, making him scream in pain.

After letting go of him, Cipher turned around and got face to face with Drake. This last one gave a few blows to the CP9 leader before going for his Doomfist which Cipher ducked and caught him with a sleeper hold. The fatigue from wrestling for so long caused Drake to slowly pass out which allowed Cipher to apply a Gotch-style Piledriver and toss him out of the ring.

"Drake Aries has been eliminated!"

After this, the next countdown ended.

**(Heatens)**

Entrant #22 "The Ghost Fox" Ajax

Ajax rushed on the apron from where he hit Bobby Gamer with a Springboard High Knee immediately followed by a Side Suplex. He smirked and then turned his attention toward Cipher to whom he said: "I see every flaw in you!"

This prompted the CP9 to go for a clothesline which Ajax ducked and Superkicked his leg to make him kneel down and follow with a Superkick to his chin. He briefly paused before ducking a BOOM! Elbow from Mario and replying with a Enzuigiri to the side of his head.

This stunned him long enough for Ajax to follow with a Blackout and then climbed a top turnbuckle to jump on him with a Phoenix Splash. After this, Volk came to give him many blows and went for a Bicycle Kick which Ajax blocked and locked him into his KTO/Kill Tactic Omega (Calf Killer). He remained like this until the next countdown ended.

**(Funky Fighter)**

Entrant #23 Captain Party

Captain Party danced his way into the ring wher he ducked a clothesline from Bobby Gamer and caught him with a snapmare followed by an Hip Attack in the face. He then started hitting one Hip Attack after the other to all the participants. He eventually got stopped by Volk Ortoknish who hit him with a Rocket Kick.

After this, Volk lifted Captain Party and attempted to eliminate him from the match, but Captain broke free and lifted the Russian Hunter for a Helicopter Spin that lasted 30 seconds. After this, both men were extremely dizzy and, as Volk rested against the ropes, Captain clotheslined him out of the ring.

"Volk Ortoknish has been eliminated!"

Ajax came to giver a few blows to Captain Party and Irish whipped him in the ropes to receive a Running Hip Attack followed by an Half-and-half Suplex before the next countdown ended.

**(5150)**

Entrant #24 UCW Triple Tag Champion Guardian Goon

The 5150 Legacy member ran into the ring where he delivered a Big Boot to Bobby Gamer which knocked him into a corner where he folled with multiple running boots from every direction. He then Irish Whipped the Arcader into a corner and ran to catch him with a German Suplex in the corner.

After this, he tossed Bobby, Jay, Ajax, and Chuck out of the ring between the ropes in all four directions of the ring. After this, he charged into them all with Suicide Dives before taking a steel chair, opening it, and charging toward Bobby, only for Baijing Lee to interrupt him with a Penalty Kick from the apron. He then brought him back in the ring for a Fisherman Driver just before the next countdown ended.

**(Electric Romeo)**

Entrant #25 "The Ultimate Wrestler" Tank McTavish

Lee's eyes widened as the Ultimate Wrestler came out and entered the ring. He got face to face with the UCW Legend Champion and they remained still for a while before trading blows.

Of course, thanks to his physic, Tank got the upper hand and lifted Lee for a Corner Powerbomb immediately followed by a Gourdbuster. After this, he grabbed and tossed the champion out of the ring.

"Baijing Lee has been eliminated!"

Guardian Goon went behind Tank and slammed the steel chair he took outside the ring into his back. However, the Ultimate Wrestler just turned around to give him a pissed look and hit a Discuss Clothesline followed by an Argentine Neckbreaker and tossed him out of the ring too.

"Guardian Goon has been eliminated!"

After this, Tank turned around and saw Pedro. Both men stared at each other, remembering their rivalry and how Pedro ended Tank's streak. Eventually, the Brazilian wrestler started giving kicks to Tank's side before running in the ropes and getting clotheslined out on the apron. There, Tank lifted Pedro for a Superplex all the way back into the ring before the next countdown ended.

**(Algerian Tank)**

Entrant #26 "The Algerian Tank" Omar Said

Omar ran into the ring where Tank welcomed him with a series of blows. The Algerian Tank fought back with elbows to his ribs and soon lifted him for a Fallaway Slam and kicked up with a roar. He then grabbed the Ultimate Wrestler and tossed him in a corner where he charged with a Body Avalanche.

Then, as he turned around, Little Tornado grabbed his throat for a Chokeslam which didn't worked. Omar gave him a "really?" look before grabbing and tossing him out on the apron. tornado climbed a top turnbuckle where Omar hit him with a Machka Kick which made him fall out of the ring.

"Little Tornado has been eliminated!"

Next thing Omar did was grab a charging Captain Party into his arms for a Swinging Side Slam before the next countdown ended.

**(Cold Heart)**

Entrant #27 "The Submission Demon" Damian King

The PWS member got into the ring where he gave a few blows to Ajax before Irish Whipping him in the ropes, sliding on the mat, leapfrogging, and then hit a dropkick to his face. The Ghost Fox attempted fight back with a Pedigree which Damian countered into his Dragon Sleepr submission hold.

Jay soon came to attack him, breaking the hold, and went for his Omega Driver which Damian escaped and headbutted Jay in the face. He then turned to Chuck Woods, his partner, and told him to get in position. Damian grabbed Jay by the legs and, with Chuck, applied a Slingshot/Knee Strike to the jaw Combination and then tossed Jay out of the ring.

"Jay Alpha has been eliminated!"

After this, Damian and Chuck exchanged a high five before attacking the other wrestler suntil the next countdown ended.

**(Do I Wanna Know)**

Entrant #28 Aiden Remington III "AR3"

AR3 arrived and got fanned by his two girls before running into the ring where he started hitting European Uppercuts to everyone. Cipher then attempted to give him a right which he ducked and ran in the corner to hit a Slice of Heaven (Corner Springboard Enzugiri) to his face.

He then noticed Pedro standing weakly and approached him to apply a Headlock Driver before taking an elegant pose. As he turned around, Tank came to him and he widened his eyes at seeing the Ultimate Wrestler. He gave him a kick in the guts before lifting him for a F10 which AR3 countered with a Break! (Codebreaker).

After this, Chuck Woods came to give him kicks and, as he rested in the ropes, charged to be kicked down and fell on the middle rope. There, AR3 ran, caught Chuck's waist from behind, and flipped forward to perform a Handspring German Suplex, amazing everyone. After this, he tossed Chuck out of the ring.

"Chuck Woods has been eliminated!"

The next countdown then ended.

**(Dark Rising)**

Entrant #29 Shinji Honda

Shinji ran into the ring to catch Ar3 with an Atomic Drop followed by a Running Hurricanrana. He then went to grab Cipher and Irish Whipped him in the ropes for a dropkick to his leg that made him flip followed by a dropkick behind his head. He then pulled him in a corner to hit a running corner dropkic, hopped on the apron, made Cipher sit, and hit a Corner-aided Dropkick.

Shinji took a moment to pose before turning around and seeing Damian King, his former partner. the two glared at each other and started trading blows until Shinji kicked Damian's guts and applied a Rope-aided Tornado DDT. After this, Damian attempted to lock Shinji into his Dragon Sleeper submission hold which Shinji countered with his Dark Rising and tossed him out of the ring.

"Damian King has been eliminated!"

Soon after this, the next countdown ended.

Entrant #30 The Nihilist

The masked wrestler came out to no music at all and got into the ring where he started to hit a German Suplex on every wrestler. Eventually, he stopped and gave an empty look before turning around and seeing Tank McTavish, his partner. The two stared at each other for a while before exchanging a bump fist.

Tank then charged into Nihilist's stomach, pushing him in a corner. As he attempted a charge, Nihilist hit a boot counter to his face and got on the second turnbuckle to catch him with a Blockbuster. After this, Omar went for a clothesline which Nihilist countered with a Crossface submission hold. He then climbed a top turnbuckle and hit a Diving Elbow Drop to the Algerian Tank's back before the next countdown ended.

**(Loaded)**

Entrant #31 Shadow Rider

"Oh my gosh! Shadow Rider of the Rider Boys is back!" Bobby beamed.

The crowd jumped in surprise as the former tag team and world champion arrived. They chanted: "Daredvil! Daredevil! Daredevil!" as he ran into the ring.

Shadow knocked Nihilist with a running forearm smash twice before hitting a split-legged stunner followed by a Justice Punch (Superman Punch). After this, he kicked Captian Party in the guts and hit a Twist Of Fate followed bya Swanton Bomb.

As he screamed: "Even lose your fear and go extreme!" for the cheering crowd, Shinji came to kick him in the guts and Irish Whipped him in a corner where he jumped back on Shinji with a Whisper In The Wind. He finished by tossing Shinji in the ropes and catching him with a Fate Breaker (Pop-up Stunner) before the countdown ended.

**(Loaded)**

Entrant #32 Fox Rider

"And Fox Rider! The Rider Boys are back from injury!" Joey happily beamed in his commentary chair.

Fox came out under cheers and rushed into the ring where he jumped onto Cipher before giving blows to his head. After this, he got the CP9 leader up and caught him with a Fox Fate (Top Rope Bulldog). After this, he turned around to see his partner and the two exchanged a high-five before taking a pose.

After this, they kicked Captain Party and Irish Whiped him in the ropes before hitting a double elbow followed by a swanton/leg drop combination. AR3 charged at Fox who ducked a clothesline and caught him with a Side Effect.

They then grabbed Ajax and applied a Double Cradle Suplex followed by a Reverse Suplex before putting him in a corner and hitting a Poetry In Motion. After this, Fox ducked a BOOM! Elbow from Mario before hitting a Twist Of Fate followed by a Swanton Bomb from Shadow as the next countdown ended.

**(Break)**

Entrant #33 Chris Blake

The Pro Wrestling Saviors' leader walked out with his trademark barbwired baseball bat and got into the ring. Shinji Honda stared at him while he smirked evilly and tossed his bat out of the ring. Shinji went for a clothesline which his former leader countered with an Arm Twist DDT.

After this, he tossed Shinji out of the ring between the ropes and charged into him with a Suicide Dive before lifting him for a Broken Barrier (Attitude Adjustment) on the steel steps. Then, he got back in the ring to clothesline Shadow Rider twice and follow with a Pumphandle Backbreaker and a Butterfly Backbreaker.

As Chris backed into a corner, The Nihilist charged to him and received a boot counter to the face followed by a Side Slam. Omar then arrived to deliver knee strikes to his ribs and attempted a Machka Kick which Chris dodged and caught him with his Brother Andrew (Sister Abigail) before the next countdown ended.

**(Wreck Havoc - Skylar Grey)**

Entrant #34 Havoc

Havoc ran to the apron from where he surprised Bobby Gamer with a Slingshot Somersault Lariat. The Nihilst then grabbe dhis waist from behind, but Havoc broke free and lifted the masked wrestler for a Fallaway Slam followed by a Standing Shooting Star Press.

As he turned around, Mario gave him a big elbow strike in the face. Havoc replied with an elbow strike of his own and both mne traded elbow strikes with Mario having the advantage before hitting a boot to Havoc's face.

He then charegd at him and got pushed out of the ring between the ropes. Havoc did the same thing to go on the apron and jump on Mario with a Running Shooting Star Press. He then got back in the ring where Shadow Rider kicked his guts and went for a Twist Of Fate which Havoc countered into a Back-to-belly Piledriver. The next countdown then ended.

**(Let's Dance)**

Entrant #35 UCW Canadian Champion, "The Dancing Juggernaut" Triple B

Triple B ran into the ring and into Chris who stood in a corner with a running European Uppercut followed by an Exploder Suplex. After this, he gave a headbutt ot AR3's jaw before tossing him in the ropes and catching him with a Swinging Side Suplex.

As he turned around, Havoc jumped toward him for a Diving Crossbody, but Triple B caught him in his arms and applied a Pull-up Samoan Drop followed by a Standing Moonsault.

Omar then came to Roundhouse Kick the side of his head and attempted to lock him into a Camel clutch. However, Triple B lifted him up for a Samoan Driver before tossing him out of the ring.

"Omar Said has been eliminated!"

After this, Tank came to give a few blows to the Dancing Juggernaut before running in the ropes and they both clotheslined each other down. The next countdown then ended.

**(All My People)**

Entrant #36 UCW U.S. Heavyweight Champion Ramon Carribeal Cool

Ramon ran into the ring while munching on an apple and lifted Tank to apply an Helicopter Spin followed by a Gutbuster. After this, he turned toward Ajax to whom he started delivering jabs to the jaw and a Enzuigiri to the side of the head.

He then tossed Ajax out on the apron and tried to punch him out, only for the Ghost Fox to hit a shoulder charge into his stomach. He attempted to come back in, but Ramon hit him with a Flip Kick that made him fall outside.

"Ajax has been eliminated!"

As he turned around, Ramon got caught by the waist by AR3, but broke free by headbutting hsi face and applying an Exploder Suplex followed by a Standing Shooting Star Press. Fox Rider then came to kick his guts and got on a second turnbuckle for a diving elbow drop which Ramon interrupted with a Sucker Punch to the face. Then, as Fox fell in the corner, Ramon charged into him with a Cannonball before the next countdown ended.

**(Get Me Out)**

Entrant #37 Johnny Steele

Running onto the apron, Johnny hit the Nihilist with a Springboard Missile Dropkick that knocked him out of the ring between the ropes and charged into him with a Suicide Dive transitioned into a Tornado DDT. He then got back in the ring and ducked a clothesline from Chris whom he caught with a Slingblade.

The masked wrestler followed with a running knee strike to the kneeled Chris' jaw and then a Moonstomp after jumping on a top turnbuckle. AR3 then came to lift him up, but Johnny broke free, Superkicked his head, and lifted him up for a Skullbreaker before tossing him out of the ring.

"Aiden Remington 3 has been eliminated!"

Shinji came to give blows to Johnny before running in the ropes and getting caught with a C4. Johnny got out on the apron and jumped on Shinji with a Springboard Swanton Bomb before the next countdown ended.

**(Hail to The King)**

Entrant #38 Jay "The King" Renolds

The arena jumped in surprise. "It's Jay Renolds! The King has come back!" Bobby beamed.

"He has been absent for so many months! That's a bit normal; he was in demand everywhere across the world after winning the Epix Heavyweight Championship," Joey pointed out.

As Jay came out, he allowed the audience to cheer for him a moment before getting into the ring and started catching everyone with Spinebusters. Mario Sanchez soon broke his momentum with a BOOM! Elbow to the face... only for Jay to catch him from behind with a Spinebuster. After this, he clothesliend Mario out of the ring.

"Mario Sanchez has been eliminated!"

After this, the King started catching everyone with Three Amigos, ending by hitting a King Me (corckscrew Neckbreaker) on Shinji as the next countdown ended.

**(Sweet Dreams)**

Entrant #39 "The Vampiric Assassin" Ben Jones

Ben ran into the ring and grabbed Tank to apply a Time To Die (Chokeslam). After this, he went to give many violent blows to Captain Party before tossing him out of the ring.

"Captain Party has been eliminated!"

The Rider Boys came and gave kicks and blows to the Vampiric Assassin before lifting him for a double suplex. However, Ben rubbed the move off and caught both brothers by the throat and pushed them out of the ring.

"Shadow Rider and Fox Rider have been eliminated!"

The Nihilist suddenly grabbed Ben from behind and applied a series of three German Suplexes before going for his Lift DDT. However, Ben broke free, kicked him in the guts, and applied a Killshot (Curbstomp) to knock him out. He then tossed the masked wrestler out of the ring.

"The Nihilist have been eliminated!"

Just before the final countdown ended, Ben turned around and received a Trouble In Paradise from Pedro which knocked him down.

**(Scream)**

Entrant #40 Flash Dunne

"Oh my gosh! It's Flash Dunne! From the CP9!" Joey exclaimed.

"He has returned from his time in Europe! Our former World Champion has returned!" Bobby screamed too.

Flash came out to a standing ovation and remove dhis CP9 jacket before getting into the ring. Pedro and he stared at each other in silence for a while as they remembered their rivalty of last year and how they faced at Eternal Glory with Pedro defeating Flash to become World Champion.

However, before they could come to blows, Triple B came and caught Pedro from behind with a German Suplex. As a response, Flash gave him blows and, as Triple B went for a clothesline, countered it into a Black Widow submission hold. He let go of him once the Canadian Champion was too tired to stand up.

Ramon then grabbed Flash from behind and applied a Full Nelson Slam. After this, he started giving jabs to his head before going for a Sucker Punch which Flash ducked and Spin Kicked Ramon across the face, stunning him up, and throwing him out of the ring.

"Ramon Carribean Cool has been eliminated!"

Triple B surprised Flash with a Running European Uppercut and then lifted him in a Powerbomb position. As he attempted to toss him out of the ring, Flash countered with a Hurricanrana that knocked him out of the ring.

"Triple B has been eliminated!"

After this elimination, Flash turned around to see Cipher, his leader. This last one congratulated Flash, patting him on the shoulder, and instructed him to eliminate Pedro as he was the weakest right now. As Flash nodded and turned around, Cipher grabbed and tossed him out of the ring, but he managed to hold on the ropes, landing on the apron.

Cipher failed to notice it and Flash got back in the ring and argue with him. As both CP9 members argued, Johnny Stelle knocked them down with a Springboard Missile Dropkick and Jay grabbed Cipher to toss him out of the ring.

"Cipher has been eliminated!"

With his leader out of the way, Flash turned to see Pedro glaring at him. Both men stared at each other for a while before finally trading blows. Pedro eventually gave him a spin kick in the stomach followed by a Roundhouse one toward the head which Flash countered into a Ankle Lock.

Pedro screamed in pain before catching Flash with a Headscissors Takedown and then Scoprion Kicked Flash's face. He lifted his opponent which resulted in the two of them landing on the apron. There, they traded blows over and over again, the crowd wondering who would fall first.

Eventually, Flash ducked a smash and caught Pedro's waist from behind. however, before he could do anything, Pedro elbowed his face to break free and then Superkicked his face to make him fall back-first on the apron. Before Pedro could launch another attack, Ben Jones suddenly charged into him through the ropes with a Devastation (Spear) to make him fall.

"Pedro has been eliminated!"

The crowd booed in disappointed and could only look as Pedro walked away with a look of sadness on his face. He stumbled a bit on his way out because of the fatigue from fighting for a whole hour.

After Flash got back in the ring, Johnny surprised Ben with a running dropkick that knocked him into a corner and folled with one for Flash, Jay, and Chris. The masked wrestler let out a scream afterwards, determined to win the Ultra Rumble Match.

His momentum then came to a stop as Havoc hit him with a Discuss Elbow and attempted to eliminate him. Johnny, however, managed to hold on and pulled Havoc out of the ring to eliminate him.

"Havoc has been eliminated!"

Following this, Flash dropkicked Johnny's leg to make him fall in a sitting position and then hit him with a Penalty Kick. After this, Jay came to kick Flash in the guts and went for a King's Blade (Pumphandle Michinoku Driver) which the CP9 member countered into an Ice Pick submission hold.

Jay struggled but eventually managed to pull Flash out on the apron. He attempted to knock him down with a smash, only for Flash to duck and drag the King out on the apron with him. There, both mne started trading blows, trying to make the other one fall.

Eventually, Flash got backed up against a corner and countered Jay's charge with a boot which allowed him to backflip on the top turnbuckle and knock him down with a Missile Dropkick.

"Jay Renolds has been eliminated!"

Following this elimination, Flash got back in the ring where Tank came to give him a few blows and went for a Discuss Clothesline which Flash countered into a Black Widow transitioned into an Octopus Hold. However, Bobby then came from behind to grab his head and attempted to eliminate him with a Reverse Suplex.

Flash, however, landed on the apron and held the Arcader in the ropes with a Dragon Sleeper submission hold. Eventually, Shinji came to surprise Flash with a Step-up Enzuigiri to the side of the head which stunned him long enough for Bobby to knock him down with a Punch-Out!

"Flash Dunne has been eliminated!"

Shinji pulled Bobby in a corner where he gave him blows and chops. He then went for a charge which Bobby blocked with a boot to the face and jumped on the second turnbuckle. He wanted to go for a Mario Jump, but Shinji hit a kick to his head followed by a Super Hurricanrana.

After this, Shinji got on a top turnbuckle and jumped toward Bobby who caught him on his shoulders in a Fireman's Carry position and tossed him out of the ring.

"Shinji Honda has been eliminated!"

Chris then clotheslined Bobby who flipped out on the apron. The PWS leader charged again, but Bobby lowered the ropes, causing him to fall outside.

"Chris Blake has been eliminated!"

Now, the four remaining wrestlers were Tank McTavish, Ben Jones, Johnny Steele, and a Bobby Gamer. All four of them stared at each other in silence as the tension reached really high. They then started fighting with Tank fighting Ben and Johnny fighting Bobby.

Eventually, Tank managed to lift Ben and hit a F10 before Bobby caught him from behind his Game Revolution (Lift Reverse DDT into a Package Stunner). Johnny then lifted Bobby for a Skullbreaker before receiving a Devastation (Spear) from Ben. As all four men laid down, the crowd chanted: "This is awesome!"

Eventually, Johnny kicked up and caught all three men with one Slingblade each. He then grabbed Tank to apply a Lift Reverse DDT before ducking a clothesline from Bobby and catching him with a C4. After this, he climbed a top turnbuckle and jumped on Bobby with a Guillotine (Diving Leg Drop).

Ben then hit a Killshot (Curbstomp) out of nowhere on Johnny before tossing him out of the ring.

"Johnny Steele has been eliminated!"

As Ben smirked with a proud smile, Bobby came to Irish Whip him in the ropes and knocked him down with a shoulder tackle before hitting a corner body avalanche on Tank in the corner. He then climbed a top turnbuckle and jumped on both men with a Diving Crossbody.

The crowd cheered loudly for the Arcader who delivered blows to a stunned Ben before running in the ropes and receiving a boot to the face followed by a End of the World (Storm Cradle Driver). After this, Ben tossed him out of the ring.

"Bobby Gamer has been eliminated!"

Ben Jones and Tank McTavish were now the last remaining wrestlers. The Vampiric Assassin and the Ultimate Wrestler glared at each other before the former started giving blows to the latter. Tank eventually ducked a hit and caught Ben with a Codebreaker.

He then lifted him for a F10 which Ben escaped and attempted a Time To Die (Chokeslam) which Tank also escaped and the two men hit a clothesline simultaneously to get knocked down. The crowd kept cheering loudly.

As Tank reste din the ropes, Ben charged at him and received a boot counter to the face before Tank lifted him on his shoulders and attempted to toss him out. However, the Vampiric Assassin held onto the ropes and managed to break free before catching the Ultimate Wrestler with his Go to Hell (Torture Rack dropped into a knee strike to the back of an opponent's head).

Ben then lifted Tank in a Powerslam position and attempted to toss him out, but Tank held onto the ropes every time. Eventually, he broke free and managed to hit Ben with a Discuss Clothesline that knocked him out of the ring.

"Here's the winner of the 2020 Ultra Rumble Match, TANK MCTAVISH!"

The whole arena exploded in cheers with confetti being shot everywhere as Tank looked shocked. However, a bright smile soon appeared on his face and he shouted in joy, getting on the turnbuckle and throwing his fists in the air.

"TANK HAS WON! TANK MCTAVISH WON THE ULTRA RUMBLE FOR THE FIRST TIME OF HIS CAREER!" Joey shouted.

"I knew he would make 2020 his own year for UCW!" Bobby added in agreement. "Guys, I think this was my most favorite edition of the Ultra Rumble; we got so many awesome matches! Video Man showing what he can do on his own, Logan and Mei Ling delivering a classic, Sara Lewis winning the female Ultra Rumble with our new recruits, The violent bout between Chicken Crab and Javier Castro, Rashid and Yellowboy delivering a Cruiserweight classic, and now this Ultra Rumble match!"

"This was UCW Ultra Rumble, ladies and gentlemen! Thanks for joining us and we hope to see you again soon!" Joey said as the show ended.


End file.
